


You only live forever in the lights you make

by twisch



Series: And We Get Along So Sweetly - drabble challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are such a child…” Derek said fondly, shaking his head. He wrapped his arm around Stiles waist, pulling him in.</p><p>“May I remind you, that you started it?” Stiles grinned, his arms settling over Derek’s shoulders and his legs around Derek’s waist.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” Derek replied, nuzzling at Stiles jaw.</p><p>“If it wasn’t for your werewolf strength, I could so take you, dude. It’s totally unfair you know, attacking the human when he can’t-“ Derek cut Stiles off with a kiss.</p><p>“Shut. Up.” Derek said between pecks.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, alright…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You only live forever in the lights you make

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story of a drabble challenge that I'm trying. Rules can be found in the series summary.
> 
> I did this in an attempt to pick my writing back up. Already published it once but changed my mind so... sorry about that. Here it is again.
> 
> The song that inspired this drabble is:
> 
> My Chemical Romance - The kids from yesterday
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from said song.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on, Derek!” Stiles called over his shoulder, racing across the sand. Derek watched him fondly as he came to an abrupt stop and dropped the bag and the blanket, kicking off his shoes in the process. He tore his shirt off and dropped the sunglasses on top of the pile he’d created in the hot sand, before taking off towards the water.

“Try not to drown!” Derek shouted after him.

“Fuck you!” Stiles shouted back gleefully as he neared the water.

Derek chuckled and stopped next to Stiles pile of things. He dropped his own bag next to Stiles and then took the blanket, spreading it out and anchoring it with their bags and Stiles shoes. He kicked off his own shoes, pulling off his shirt as he listened to the excited heartbeat and joyful shouts coming from where Stiles was splashing around like a child.

“Are you going to stand there or come join me, Sourwolf?” Stiles called across the empty beach – a private place that had once belonged to Derek’s family and was now his property. With a growl he sprinted across the sand, diving into the water. He swam under the surface until he reached Stiles, grabbing his foot and pulling him under before resurfacing. Stiles broke the surface a few seconds later, spluttering and coughing while cursing Derek.

“What the- Derek!” he exclaimed indignantly. Derek smirked at Stiles only to receive a splash of water in his face. His jaw dropped for a seconds before the smirk came back and he splashed back.

“Oh it’s on!” Stiles challenged and within seconds they were splashing and kicking water at each other like 5 year olds, laughter and spluttering the only noises that could be heard above the sound of crashing water. “Okay, I give, I give!” Stiles finally conceded when Derek’s werewolf strength became too much for him.

“You are such a child…” Derek said fondly, shaking his head. He wrapped his arm around Stiles waist, pulling him in.

“May I remind you, that you started it?” Stiles grinned, his arms settling over Derek’s shoulders and his legs around Derek’s waist.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Derek replied, nuzzling at Stiles jaw.

“If it wasn’t for your werewolf strength, I could so take you, dude. It’s totally unfair you know, attacking the human when he can’t-“ Derek cut Stiles off with a kiss.

“Shut. Up.” Derek said between pecks.

“Yeah, okay, alright…” Stiles mumbled against his lips, pressing forward to chase the taste of Derek on his tongue. He didn’t notice that Derek was slowly making his way closer to the shore. Derek’s hands travelled down Stiles back only to stop with a firm grip on his ass, pressing Stiles closer. A moan escaped and Derek deepened the kiss, tongue exploring the hot cavern of Stiles mouth, before pulling back again.

“Derek!” Stiles gasped and tried to follow, only to receive small pecks instead before Derek pulled away completely to look at his mate. A smirk crawled onto his face and Stiles only managed to look slightly confused through his arousal, his kiss-swollen lips starting to form words as Derek suddenly upended him from his arms – landing Stiles in the water.

“Der-ek!” Stiles roared, sputtering water as he resurfaced, only to find that the wolf had already made his way to the shore and was now standing a few feet up in the sand, watching Stiles. “I’m going to kill you!” Stiles yelled, splashing his way through the water and towards Derek, looking like a petulant child. A half-drowned, petulant child. The image just made Derek laugh.

“Why are you laughing, you asshole? I hate you, do you know that? I should spike your coffee with wolfsbane…” Derek tuned him out, as he continued grumbling; he knew it was all lies. He loved Stiles and Stiles loved him.

Stiles loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the lyrics of the song doesn't really coincide with the story... but the feeling I got from the music and the lyrics made me think of freedom, childhood memories and love.
> 
> For some reason that translated into a day at the beach, customary splashing and dunking included, of course.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
